


Thaw

by WorryinglyInnocent



Series: Fun in the Sun: Sizzling Smutlets [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Ice Play, NSFW, PWP, Smut, Smutlet, ice kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 06:14:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14635770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WorryinglyInnocent/pseuds/WorryinglyInnocent
Summary: Lacey’s just had an intimate wax. Gold offers to kiss it better. A pure PWP little smutlet.





	Thaw

 

If Gold was surprised when he came home from rent collection to find Lacey rifling through his freezer then he didn’t show it. It had got to the stage where she’d broken in so many times that he’d given her a key to save effort, and now she came and went as she pleased. Theirs was a strange relationship. It had begun as something casual, a friends-with-benefits arrangement with a side order of snarky banter that suited them both down to the ground. They weren’t looking for love, either of them, or even friendship for that matter. It was an itch to scratch and they both happened to be very good at scratching each other’s particular itches.

Over time, though, Gold thought that it might have developed into something a little bit more, although more what he could not yet define. They were on the verge of getting feelings involved, and Gold wasn’t entirely sure what to make of that.

He decided to put it to the back of his mind and focus on the present. There was always tomorrow to think about his strange relationship with Lacey, never mind that he’d been putting it off until tomorrow for at least two months now.

“Don’t you have a freezer of your own at home?” he asked.

“It’s jammed shut with frost,” Lacey said, matter of fact. “I can’t get it open, which is a terrible inconvenience because I’ve got a really good bottle of vodka in there somewhere. So, naturally, I had to come around and raid yours instead.”

Gold rolled his eyes and went across the room to put the kettle on to boil.

“What do you need to raid a freezer for in the first place?”

“Frozen goods, what the hell do you think I need it for, smartass?”

“Well, if you’re looking for vodka then you’ll be disappointed.”

Lacey ignored him and triumphantly held up a bag of frozen peas, slamming the freezer door shut before going over to the kitchen table and sitting down, legs akimbo and the bag of peas plonked unceremoniously on her crotch.

Gold raised an eyebrow as he made the tea. “Sports injury?” he quipped.

“Sort of. I got a Brazilian at Madame Gigi’s today. She’s got a new wax technician and I swear this girl took the skin off as well as my bush. It’s never hurt so bad. I screamed the place down; I’m amazed you didn’t hear me at the shop.”

Gold gave a snort of laughter.

“It’s not funny!” Lacey exclaimed. “My lady bits are in agony here! My poor pussy might never recover and you’re sitting there laughing!”

“I apologise.” Gold tried and failed to look contrite. “What can I do to alleviate your suffering?”

His tongue darted out over his lips as a thought struck him. “Would you like me to kiss it better, perhaps? I’m sure that your poor pussy could do with a little TLC right now.”

Lacey smirked and removed the peas, hitching up her skirt around her hips.

“Oh, I could definitely use some TLC right about now,” she purred. “I’m sure that you can make it all better. You do have a magic tongue, after all.”

Gold lowered himself down onto his knees in front of her. He’d always liked going down on Lacey, ever since that first time. He couldn’t understand why other men didn’t like it. It was hardly a chore; she always smelled and tasted so sweet, and if she’d just had a wax as well, then her skin would be so wondrously smooth and soft.

He grabbed her skimpy thong, an old thing in off-white that she’d worn to her Brazilian appointment and that Gold had found adorning myriad surfaces in his home when they’d been somewhat more exuberant than usual in their disrobing. Pulling it down, he saw her hairless like a sphinx. The skin of her sex was pink and angry, hot to the touch when he put a fingertip to her mound, and Lacey wriggled under his hands.

“I’ve got an idea,” he said. “Don’t move.”

He grabbed the peas from where they were beginning to thaw on the kitchen table and deposited them back in the freezer, taking out an ice cube tray instead. Lacey grinned when she saw it.

“I think I’m going to like this idea, Mr Gold.”

Gold just smirked, popping an ice cube out of the tray and tracing a line up her inner thigh with it, relishing the way that Lacey gasped at the cold touch. He reached the crease where her thigh met her torso and let a little drip of cold water run down there, watching her squirm against it, then moved over to the other side, repeating the treatment.

“Dammit, Gold, you’re meant to be making me feel better, not teasing me so much that I explode with lust,” Lacey growled.

Gold chuckled; as much as he could have gone on teasing her for hours with the ice, he knew that Lacey was far more into instant gratification, and since she was wounded, that was what he would give her. He touched the melting ice cube to her mound and she groaned, throwing her head back as the chill soothed her red skin. The thaw trickled down into her slit and she squealed, wriggling on the chair, but she didn’t tell him to stop as he moved the ice further down.

“God, yes,” she groaned. “Please, that’s fucking amazing.”

He traced the ice over her outer labia, watching her skin turn to gooseflesh as he did, then chanced to press it into her slit, earning him a jolt of her hips and a torrent of profanity tumbling from her mouth. Only then did he finally kiss her, the ice dripping its last as he opened her up with two cold, wet fingers and lapped along her folds, alternating flicks of his hot tongue and icy fingers against her clit. Lacey was still swearing like a sailor above him, and he paused for a moment, looking up. She glared down at him, her face flushed and her breathing heavy.

“Don’t fucking stop now!” she moaned.

Gold returned to his task with vigour, pushing a finger up inside her. She was so warm and wet inside that the ice wouldn’t have lasted a second, and her inner walls were clutching at him greedily as he continued to lick at her clit. He felt her hands on his head, pushing him down hard and keeping him between her legs, not to be let up again until he’d brought her what needed. Gold was all too happy to oblige.

She screamed as she came, and Gold had always loved how loud and unashamed she was. The neighbours were probably traumatised by the sounds coming from his kitchen, but Gold really couldn’t care less. He gave her mound a final soft kiss as he pulled his finger out of her, and sat back on his haunches, looking up at her.

“I hope your poor little pussy is feeling a little better,” he said.

Lacey nodded. “Much better, thank you.”

She continued to come back to herself as Gold got back to his feet and drew up the chair opposite her. There was a little grin playing over her mouth, and Gold wondered what she was cooking up this time.

“You know, there are a lot of ice cubes here that we haven’t used,” she said. “It really would be a shame to waste them. There are all kinds of opportunities we could take advantage of.”

“Oh yes? And what might these opportunities be?”

Lacey just gave him her most demure look, which was ruined when she grabbed an ice cube from the tray and touched it to her breast, making her nipple harden and pebble through the fabric of her top and bra.

“All kinds of opportunities. Are you sure that you don’t have any injuries that need icing, Mr Gold?”

He smirked, and began to pull his tie off slowly.

“Well, now that you mention it…”


End file.
